


Be With You

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daniel is just the cutest as always, i'll try to include every1 next time, im sorry i didnt mention the others rip, its literally just 1k worth of sungniels cute relationship, sungwoon is a little shit but also loves niel 2 death, warning its going 2 be cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel makes Sungwoon happy and Sungwoon makes Daniel fall in love more each passing day





	Be With You

Sungwoon loves making Daniel flustered, especially if it’s in front of the others. He wouldn’t admit it, but he also had a thing for the taller one’s embarrassed smile. They’ve been dating for a little bit over a month now (courtesy of Jisung’s help) and he just can’t seem to stop thinking about how absolutely whipped he is with Daniel.

They were currently laying on the couch, Sungwoon resting on top of Daniel as if the younger one was part of the actual couch.

“You’re so cute.” It had escaped him, he didn’t mean to say that, it was something too cheesy to even think about for him, let alone say it. He also had a habit of never knowing when to keep his mouth shut but that’s a story for another day. Sungwoon has changed somehow, most members say it’s for the best since he’s not troubling anyone anymore as he’s too busy spending time with the younger.

Daniel cocked his head to the side, both confused about where this is coming from but also amused by how adorable Sungwoon looks with a taken aback expression on his face, the shorter one was surprised by his own statement too. 

“I- Nevermind!” He got up quickly, accidently kneeing Daniel in his crotch in the process and quickly made his way to his room without looking back. As Daniel laid there, his face contorting in pain Jihoon had quietly watched the whole exchange between the two.

He grinned at Daniel as he held back a laugh and turned on the TV to re-watch Reply 1988 .

With the little strength he had left in his legs Daniel got up and walked over to Sungwoon’s room. Luckily except for him, Sungwoon and Jihoon no one had witnessed this scene since Jisung, Jinyoung and Guanlin had decided to visit the other members’ dorm. 

“Sungwoon hyung? Can I come in?” As he heard a positive response, he let out a pleased sigh and got in, immediately sitting on Sungwoon’s bed as he does habitually.

“Hey.”

“Hey. What was that? You know… you can call me cute more often I don’t mind.”

“Shut up.” Sungwoon was sitting on his own bed while looking down at his lap, feeling slightly embarrassed. On the other hand he was also thankful that his boyfriend could make him feel at ease just by teasing him.

“I love you too.” Daniel responded jokingly, with a cheeky smile on his features.

“I hate you.” Although the older couldn’t keep a straight face for much longer as he bit his lip, his face turning a light shade of red.

“You and I both know that that’s not true.” Daniel engulfed Sungwoon in a tight hug as he kissed his cheek which made the older blush even harder than he intended to. 

 

 

Sungwoon was tired, exhausted. They only had one schedule left and luckily it was only a short fanmeeting. He usually stood between Jihoon and Jinyoung so that maybe, just maybe, he didn’t look as short as he actually is.

Strangely, or maybe not so, the younger two were clinging onto each other thus leaving him a spot between Jisung and Daniel. He internally sighed but immediately cheered up at the sight of the bright smiles their fans were sporting. Jisung proceeded by asking the fans if they ate or if they were planning to eat afterwards while Sungwoon busied himself by waving at a few fans of his whom he recognized. 

Staff prepared a short Q&A which pleased the fans and by the time Daehwi read the first question he knew he was going to have much more fun than he expected.  
“Sungwoon hyung! If you were a girl which one of us would you date and not date?”

A shameless grin appeared on Sungwoon’s face. 

“I would date Daniel-“ Some fans cut him off by squealing and he smiled knowingly. He knew most fans found the thought of their dynamics cute. He looked at his side and found Daniel smiling, although flustered and as the other turned to look at him, he winked just to tease him.The fans noticed his action and some screamed, others also laughed enjoying every bit of the interaction between the two.

“If I had to choose who I wouldn’t date it’d be Jaehwan.” He snickered as he spotted Jaehwan’s playfully offended expression. 

“Ya~ Go date Daniel then.” Jaehwan asserted jokingly which made Sungwoon make a mental note to guilt trip him into paying for everyone’s dinner next time. Most fans grinned but some agreeably shouted their thoughts.

“Okay, let’s move on we’re running out of time! Daehwi, what’s the next question?” Jisung swept in, saving both Sungwoon and also Daniel from their doom.

\---

“Everyone get in! Make sure the van is full before telling the manager to go.” Jisung proclaimed as he himself got in, on the passenger seat as always.

Sungwoon got in followed swiftly by Daniel and the some of the other members. When the vehicle got packed the manager started making his way to the dorms. 

Daniel laid his head on Sungwoon’s shoulder which he routinely did every time he felt either clingy or just felt like cuddling the older one, which to Sungwoon’s delight happened daily.

“Hyung, can we shower together when we get home?” Whispered Daniel in the shorter one’s ear.

“Isn’t this going to be the first time showering together?”

“You’re right! Can I wash your hair and body for you?”

“You can but don’t even think about doing dirty things there. Jisung would kill me if he knew about it.” 

Daniel grinned dumbly and stared at Sungwoon while sporting rosy pink cheeks. Before they even realized they had arrived home and they started getting out of the van one by one.

 

 

“ Why don’t you wear those round glasses more often? Fans like them so much and I do too.”

“What are you talking about? Daniel it’s 3 in the morning for goodness sake please go to bed.”

“I’ll go to sleep if you kiss me.” Daniel leaned down next to Sungwoon and pouted his lips so that the other could give him a peck.

Sungwoon whined but got closer and puckered up his lips to kiss him.

“Happy now?” Sungwoon asked with his eyes half closed.

“Of course, hyung.” The younger one said cutely as he closed his eyes himself and laid one of his hands on Sungwoon’s waist. Daniel squeezed Sungwoon’s body against his which resulted in the other groaning and letting out a threat of confiscating his kissing rights for a week.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
